Thomas Ruthfield deserves better Friends
by Dinkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Crazy Tom tries to have a sleepover after the war. It doesn't go well. (Why isn't Tom a selectable character the f % )


"TOM!" Crazy Tom sunk down the side of his bed, pushing his toes into the carpet. This was supposed to be fun. They were supposed to be having fun.

"Tom you can't honestly believe that Vlad doesn't have it out for us!" Han yelled in his ear, the young brit flinching away from the noise. Vlad muttered something from the other side of the bed, and Han immediately whipped his body to the other side to argue with him. Pulling his knees into his chest, he buried his head in an attempt to block the others out. Where was Fly? Oh, right, he'd cancelled only an hour before Han and Vlad got here, saying something about a cold and bad transpiration. He was in Britain. Tom had the hotel number if he wanted to check on him. But he knew Molo simply didn't want to come, and needed to do other things in London rather than come to some dumb sleepover. Meekly he peeked over up over the covers.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" He whispered. Both turned like they'd suddenly just realized he was there, guilty muttering into the floor. "What?"

"That'd be great Tom." Vlad said quietly.

"Yeah Tom." Han mumbled.

And about 30 minutes into the movie Tom realized the entire affair had been a mistake. It was _Robots, _a masterful comedy, a heartfelt story, and a criticism on elitism and capitalism. They should've been loving it. Tom had to like it for a reason, didn't he? It was his favorite. But as his friends sat quiet and the tension rose, tears started to run down his cheeks as he wrapped his blanket tighter around his body. "I think my Mum's calling. I'll be right back." He rushed out, sniffling down the stairs and zipping his coat over his blanket as he wandered out onto the London streets. Fishing around in his pocket, he found his desk, and pretended to be checking his email. Constables wouldn't take to some lonely kid walking around by himself. Silently his tongue shot out randomly, licking up tears as they poured down his face. Why'd he think everything could be like Dragon again? Han hated Vlad, Vlad didn't understand why they were mad at him, Molo couldn't be bothered with him, and now here he was, ditching them because they'd created an tension so thick he had to cut through it with a butter knife just to speak. Tom shook his head. All he'd ever tried to do was making things better between them, and all they did in return was blow him off and fight and eat his cheese puffs while silently watching _Robots._

Man.

He needed better friends.

The thought hit him like a tidal wave, and brought a whole new ocean of tears along with it. Why did he let them treat him like this? Because of what happened to them? No that wasn't a reason. Eros and Russia were supposed to bring them closer, not tear them apart. But here he was. Tom turned around and shuffled back to his house, padding up the steps and sitting down in front of the door. He should give Molo a call. He could be just as dumb and manipulative as the rest of them, they'd see. Oh I just _had _to check in, you just sounded _so bad _over the phone. Tom dialed and sat back. Sick his ass.

"_Hallo? Gekke jonhen_?"

That certainly wasn't Molo.

"Dink?"

"You called me first?"

"Did…I…?" He looked down, and realized in his haste to catch Molo in the act, he'd hit Meeker's name instead, one slight tap above. "Oh, yeah. 'Ello Dink."

"Hallo gek, it's 11 PM in Holland, what can the emotional support friend do for you Tommy?" Dink laughed. "London getting you dow-"

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Tom yelled. "I wouldn't just use someone like that! It's so draining having to be there for everyone and I wouldn't make you listen to all my absorbed bullshit from the others!"

"Woah there," Dink sat up in bed, kicking off his covers and gliding through the halls to the bathroom. "Alright the hell are you talking about man?"

"I threw a fucking sleepover."

"So? Sleepover's can be nice."

"And invited Han, Vlad, and Molo. Molo didn't even fucking show up." Dink made a sound like a deflating balloon.

"Not nice. Very bad."

"Yeah."

"Look man, I-" Dink turned towards the window, watching as the waves crashed against the tiny sea shore. It had seemed bigger when he was young. "I kinda get it."

"Why?"

"Have you seen Petra lately?"

"Oh…that mess."

"She hasn't told me yet."

"Then how do you even know?"

"_Peter _told me."

"That's…that's rough."

"Rough isn't the word for it." Dink sighed. "Why is everyone still so crazy? I thought the war ended."

Tom giggled, but it was more pained than humorous. A cold wind whipped at his face, and he knew he'd probably have to cut things short. But for now he simply pulled up his hood and went on. "Yeah like I thought we'd all be okay once we got out the encampment we'd all be friends but noooo nothing ever easy anymore!"

"Tom, you can't expect things to go back to normal. Cause what we had wasn't normal. At all."

"But at least we had each other. Now all I've got is a shitty sleepover and friends who haven't noticed I've been gone for 20 minutes."

"I know Tom, I know. Just…go back and try to put up with it for a bit longer, then we can figure something out. You deserve better friends."

"I _want_ better friends."

"Good."

"Night Dink."

"Night _Gekke Jonhen._" Tom hung up, and wandered back into the house. Everything seemed…not okay, but gentle. Things were gentle now. Padding up the stairs, Tom slipped his room. It was dark, the TV illuminating the two boys, who turned towards him instantly.

"Hey Tom."

"We're sorry To-"

"Whatever." Tom hopped up into his bed, but it squeaked in pain. He gently smacked the odd lump in his blanket, which squeaked again. "The he-" Molo quickly pulled back the covers before Tom could hit him again.

"Surprise!" He muttered meekly.

"So you decided to tell me you weren't coming to surprise me?" Tom's voice was humorless.

"No, Han And Vlad called me and told me they both fucked up and needed my help."

"Why didn't you just stop arguing and talk to me!?" Molo rushed off the bed to the others, who had huddled together in an attempt to protect themselves from Tom's outburst. "Why did you call Molo? He obviously doesn't want to be here!"

"I told you I had a cold!"

"Oh please, you couldn't muster up a pretend sneeze, much less fake a cold."

"Why don't you ever call us out on our shit though?"

"Vlad has it occurred to you in that baby brain of yours that maybe it shouldn't be my problem? That by agreeing to put up with you I'm digging myself into an emotional ditch in which I will wallow in the fact nothing—not me, not my friendship, not even this crappy little sleepover that amazingly I don't even think I could save with booze—will save me from shitty manipulative little pits of people that I call friends have become!" Tom flopped down, the tears coming back with full force. His friends huddled in the room's corner, unsure on what to do. Tom wasn't the most centered, but he certainly was the most positive, and watching him break scared them.

"Tom?" Han whispered as the crying died down, replaced by wet hiccups. "You okay?"

"Obviously not you empiric dick."

"Hey, man." Came Vlad from the back. "I know you're upset but you shouldn't say that. And I probably shouldn't say it either?" He finger gunned in Han's direction, who just scowled. "C'mon man we work shit out for real later Tom's crying."

"Tom can eat his heart out!" Han cried. "You tried to get us all blown up!"

"As if you haven't done shitty things!"

"Guys, I've got a migraine, please shut up." Molo groaned, Tom rolling off his bed and shoving a pillow over Vlad's face. Vlad kicked him off, and threw the pillow at the window.

"Get out of my house!" Tom screamed.

"Wha-"

"You have hotels! You have parents! LEAVE!"

"Tom I know you're upset but lets thi-"

"I tired of being rational! I want to be emotional!" Tom repeatedly smacked his hands against his chest, silly Tracer visor filling with fog. "You're bad people and hanging out with you makes me feel bad! So, so, get on out!" Molo snorted and got up, sauntering out of the room. Vlad and Han looked at each other, then back at Tom. "Pack up and get out!" Silently they gathered their things and went out into the hall to call their parents. Locking the door, he threw himself on his bed and sobbed.

He _needed_ better friends.

_Ping!_

_[Wilted Tulip] began chatting with [TracerAndEmily]_

_WT: Hey _

_WT: I know the guys are really upset with you right now._

_WT: But I think you did the right thing._

_WT: Ya know Tom._

_WT: You've got better friends._

_WT: Me, Flip, Rose, we really do wanna help you._

_WT: Cause man,_

_WT: From the looks of it,_

_WT: We're all going to get dumped. _

_WT: My best friend hardly talks to me anymore._

_WT: But I promise if we can just hold each other together,_

_WT: we're all going to make it out of this with our heads attached._

_WT: This is a really long winded way of saying I want you to come and visit me and the boys in Holland._

_WT: I just want you to be okay man._

_WT: Cheers Love?_

_TE: Cheers, with a little bit of Calvary._

_[Wilted Tulip] and [TracerandEmily] were okay._


End file.
